Mexico (1983: Doomsday)
The United Mexican States (Spanish: Estados Unidos Mexicanos), commonly referred to as Mexico (Spanish: Mexicano), is a federal constitutional republic in North America. It is bordered on the north by the United States of America (1983: Doomsday), and on the south by the Republic of Yucatan (1983: Doomsday) and Guatemala (1983: Doomsday). Mexico has become one of the world's largest economic and military powers after the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday), ANZC (1983: Doomsday) and the South American Confederation (1983: Doomsday), and considered recognized as a global superpower. It harbors the largest group of American refugees in the world, which has had a profound effect on Mexican politics and culture. Mexico also is influential in the politics and culture of the various nation-states in the southwest and Gulf regions of the United States. Mexico is a strong ally of both the ANZC and the SAC, sometimes playing a mediator-type role regarding disputes between the two governments, and plays an active role in the League of Nations (1983: Doomsday). History Main article: History of Mexico (1983: Doomsday) Government The United Mexican States are a federation whose government is representative, democratic and republican based on a presidential system. The constitution establishes three levels of government: the federal Union, the state governments and the municipal governments. All officials at the three levels are elected by voters through first-past-the-post plurality, proportional representation or are appointed by other elected officials. The federal government is constituted by the Powers of the Union, the three separate branches of government: Legislative: The bicameral Congress of the Union, composed of a Senate and a House of Representatives (formerly the Chamber of Deputies), which makes federal law, declares war, imposes taxes, approves the national budget and international treaties, and ratifies diplomatic appointments. Executive: The President of the United Mexican States, who is the head of state and government, as well as the commander-in-chief of the Mexican military forces. The President also appoints the Cabinet and other officers. The President is responsible for executing and enforcing the law, and has the authority of vetoing bills. Judiciary: The Supreme Court of Justice, comprised by eleven judges appointed by the President with Senate approval, who interpret laws and judge cases of federal competency. Other institutions of the judiciary are the Electoral Tribunal, collegiate, unitary and district tribunals, and the Council of the Federal Judiciary. All elected executive officials are elected by plurality (first-past-the-post). Seats to federal and state legislatures are elected by a system of parallel voting that includes plurality and proportional representation. The House of Representatives of the Congress of the Union is conformed by 300 deputies elected by plurality and 200 deputies by proportional representation for which the country is divided into 5 electoral constituencies or circumscriptions. The Senate is conformed by a total of 128 senators: 64 senators, two for each state and two for the Federal District, elected by plurality in pairs; 32 senators assigned to the first minority or first-runner up (one for each state and one for the Federal District), and 32 are assigned by proportional representation for which the country conforms a single electoral constituency. According to the constitution, all constituent states of the federation must have a republican form of government composed of three branches: the executive, represented by a governor and an appointed cabinet, the legislative branch constituted by a bicameral congress and the judiciary, which will include called state Supreme Court of Justice. They also have their own civil and judicial codes. Military The military consists primarily of the Mexican Army (1983: Doomsday), the Mexican Navy (1983: Doomsday), the Mexican Air Force (1983: Doomsday), the Mexican Marine Corps (1983: Doomsday) and the Mexcan Coast Guard (1983: Doomsday), and various associated subgroups. President de la Madrid's negotiations with US President Reagan included the procurement of vital military information, presumably to defend the nation and the American diaspora and keep the peace in the region. Some American military personnel chose to stay behind in Mexico, serving as advisors to the Mexican military and also to help represent the interests of American refugees. Their knowledge and advice was invaluable as Mexico began aggressively expanding its military throughout the '80s and '90s. While Reagan couldn't give many ships or equipment to Mexico, what he could do is give it the knowledge to build their own fighters, tanks, ships and carriers. Working with that knowledge (and secretly with the military leadership of the APA in Oceania and its successor, the Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand), by 1998 Mexico's military branches had approached the quality of the pre-Doomsday United States. Though its ships and planes were fewer than pre-DD America's, Mexico was nevertheless well-equipped to keep the peace in the region. By the 21st century, Mexico was considered to have the fourth-strongest military of the known world, behind those of the ANZC, Brazil and the UAR. By treaty, Mexico is obligated to help defend West Texas; with the approval of the APA, and the various Texan nations, the Mexican military has also performed numerous fly-overs of the American southwest and assisted in several joint missions with Texan survivor nations since Doomsday. The Mexican military worked on several secret and semi-secret projects from 1984 on. One of the most important was the development of a Nimitz-class supercarrier - and in 2009, the Mexican aircraft carrier ARM Cuauhtemoc (1983: Doomsday), was unveiled to the public at the Guyamas, Sonora Naval Shipyards. Another supercarrier is currently being built at the Tampico, Tamaulipas Shipyards, to help guard the Gulf of Mexico, the Caribbean and the Atlantic; it is scheduled to be finished by 2017. The military is tasked for helping keep the peace throughout the nation in times of distress and strife (it has been assigned to attack drug gangs) and also keeping the peace along the borders with the former U.S. and the breakaway state of Yucatan. Law enforcement Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday)